deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Maui vs Roadhog
Maui vs Roadhog is a What-If? Episode of Death Battle between Disney/Polynesian Mythology's Maui and Overwatch's Roadhog. Which of these bulky hook wielders will come out on top? Maui vs Roadhog Thumbnail.png|My Thumbnail Maui vs Roadhog Thumbnail (ZDogg667).jpeg|ZDogg667 Interlude (Cue https://youtu.be/92H3Mscg7QQ) Avocado: When you think of weapons, what usually comes to mind? chinq: Giant chopsticks! Avocado: Umm... Ok then... Well, I'm sure any normal person would pick something like a sword or a gun. chinq: Oh, you thought chopsticks were weird choices of weapons? How about a giant goddamn hook?! Avocado: Actually, there are two particular tattooed 'buff guys' who can weaponise a hook rather well. chinq: Yeah, these two are actually pretty good at using giant hooks in combat. Avocado: Maui, Shapeshifter, Demigod of the Wind and Sea and Hero to all. chinq: And Roadhog, the masked bodyguard of Junkrat. As well as being the best daddy of Overwatch. Avocado: ... Anyway... I'm The MLG Avocado and he's captin chinq. chinq: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skills to see who would win in a fanon Death Battle. Avocado: All while chinq tries to refrain from using any jokes about these two being "master hookers" chinq: I only promise to try. Death Battle card closes Maui (Cue https://youtu.be/sCKDlAZrFJM) Avocado: Maui's life did not start well. It all began when his parents- chinq: Let me guess, his parents "tragically died" and this forever scarred him, leading him on a quest to avenge them? Most generic origin ever. Avocado: Actually, no. Maui's parents took one look at their newborn son and decided they didn't want him. chinq: So they did the responsible thing of taking him to an orphanage where he had the chance of being adopted and living a happy life? Avocado: That's kinda close. Just replace "taking" with "dropping" and "to an orphanage" with "in the ocean". chinq: Wow... Drowned baby! Hell yeah! Just like mama used to make on Saturday nights when I did all my chores! Music stops Avocado: Wait, what? chinq: Doesn't matter. Just drop it like Maui's parents dropped him as a child. Avocado: I... I have no words... Music resumes chinq: Anyway, Maui ended up being found by the gods who ended up giving him his signature fish hook made from the jawbone of his ancestress. Avocado: It was then that he took up the name... Maui... Oh... Well I guess he didn't take up a new name then. chinq: Well that's boring. No cool nickname? Avocado: He's also known as the Maui, Shapeshifter, Demigod of the Wind and Sea. But that's way too long to say in conversations. So I guess he doesn't have a cool superhero name. chinq: Well that sucks. (Cue https://youtu.be/79DijItQXMM) Avocado: Maui's hook grants him some insane power. His tattoos are all said to be feats he's accomplished and important moments in his life. chinq: Maui has pulled countless islands from the sea, each weighing up to millions of tonnes. Avocado: He's caught and harnessed the wind. It doesn't sound all too impressive, but Polynesian islands are often hit with hurricanes that average out to about 125mph. That's a solid subsonic speed feat. chinq: He's fought with the giant crab Tamatoa on multiple occasions. One of which resulted in Maui straight up ripping Tamatoa's leg off. Avocado: And Maui even caught the sky as it fell while his father lifted it. For every square inch, the atmosphere weighs about 14.7lbs. Multiply that by the 197 million square miles the atmosphere takes up and we have a weight of roughly 5.5 quadrillion tonnes. chinq: Holy shit! That's pretty heavy. Avocado: But Maui's hook doesn't just grant super strength. It also gives him the versatile ability to shapeshift into pretty much any animal in the world. Making him great at manoeuvring different areas. chinq: This means he can reach speeds of up to 390km/h or 242mph as the world fastest animal, the peregrine falcon. Avocado: Yes, he very well should be able to do that. But for some reason, he chooses a giant hawk for his main method of transportation. chinq: But why? That's like if I took a public aeroplane to get somewhere whilst I just leave my private fighter jet at home. Avocado: Who knows? Maybe it goes too fast for Maui to react? Or maybe he just prefers being a hawk. Some people have weird interests. Some enjoy making 'fanart', some people enjoy turning into Hawks. Whatever floats your boat. I won't judge. chinq: Oh, so having a thing for turning into Hawks is bad? Aren't you the one who-''' Avocado: Woah, woah. Ok. Let's not get too off topic. '''chinq: Yeah, saying it would probably get this page pulled down in an instant. Avocado: You know, I really wonder why I still continue to work with you. chinq: Lol, you don't have a choice. Avocado: Ugh, let's just get this over with. chinq: Whatever you say. Anyway, Maui also has the ability to transform into various other animals. Such as: A lizard, whale, fly, pig, fish, shark and chicken. He can change into pretty much any animal at will which was how he was able to manoeuvre around and infiltrate Te Fiti and steal the heart of said Te Fiti. And when none of those animals can reach far enough to hit his opponent, his hook is attached to a handy piece of rope that can reach far enough into the sky to catch the sun. Avocado: I'll get to that. No way Maui has a piece of rope 8 light minutes long time in that kind of small space. Even with magic. But getting back on track, Maui is also extremely durable and resistant to heat. He's tanked hits from Te Ka and can even stand on her. Te Ka has been repeatedly stated to be a lava monster and appears to be made of lava. This means Maui can withstand temperatures of up to 1200 degrees Celsius. chinq: But Maui isn't without his flaws. He has plenty of them. Least of all is his ego. He's very full of himself and the things he can do. But take his hook away and he does a complete 180 and seems to have major self confidence issues. Maui: "Without my hook, I am nothing!" Avocado: Speaking of which, if you can disarm him, he looses his ability to shapeshift and a massive majority of his power. And his hook can be broken. Te Ka did it in only two good strikes. chinq: Well, it would've taken Te Ka two hits. But Te Ka didn't even hit it the second time. After the first hit from Te Ka, the hook was cracked and damaged to the point where Maui actually completely destroyed his hook by hitting Te Ka back. Avocado: And if it breaks, Maui cannot fix it. Only someone on the same level as Te Fiti would be able to recreate his hook. Maui: It was made by the Gods. You can't fix it. Avocado: Hell, the first time they fought, Te Ka didn't even need to break the hook. One hit and Maui was separated from his hook for over a thousand years. And in that time, he had been separated from his hook for so long that he had forgotten how to use it to its fullest potential. He couldn't properly shapeshift in the way he wanted and his strikes were easily stopped by Tamatoa. chinq: But even without his hook, he was still able to lift a wooden boat with one arm with no difficulty, roll a boulder larger than himself with no difficulty and even endured the force of multiple geysers and a beating from-''' Avocado: Our Lord and Saviour Tamatoa. '''chinq:... Yeah, him. He was even able to keep the giant crab's jaw open from crushing him, even when he was beaten near the brink of death. Avocado: Oh yeah, that reminds me. Maui may be immortal, but that's only to ageing. He can still be killed via physical damage. chinq: Like that one time in Polynesian mythology where he was killed by... Uhh... Avocado: Let's just say he was killed by a V'ery '''A'ggitated 'G'oddess. '''chinq: Hey, aren't we forgetting something? Avocado: The sun feat? No. That has too many holes in it for Maui to be star level. To summarise very quickly, Maui had outside help, the sun in Polynesian Mythology is represented by a god who's power is unknown and Maui didn't lasso and slow the sun. He and his brothers basically just noosed and beat it. chinq: I was referring to Shark Head and Maui's sentient Mini Maui Tattoo. But that works too I guess. Avocado: But regardless of that feat not counting, Maui is still an extremely powerful Demigod. https://youtu.be/93lrosBEW?t=Q56s Death Battle Card closes Roadhog (Cue https://youtu.be/RIYd6Xdn88U) Avocado: After an attack on the omnium fusion core, there was a huge explosion, forever altering the landscape of the Australian Outback, turning into an irradiated wasteland. chinq: Oh wow. No buildup or anything. We're getting right into this one. Avocado: Though there were many deaths, some did survive. These people ended up becoming Junkers. Forming a lawless and cutthroat society. chinq: One of these Junkers was Jamison Fawkes. Also known as Junkrat. Avocado: In the Mines of the omnium, Junkrat discovered a very valuable secret. This made him an ideal target for bounty hunters gangs wherever he went. He wasn't safe on his own. He needed a bodyguard. chinq: So in exchange for an even 50-50 split of his spoils, he hired Mako Rutledge. But he also goes by the name Roadhog. (Cue https://youtu.be/SjAGp3xSBIc) Avocado: And boy did Junkrat make a good choice of bodyguard. Roadhog is an extremely deadly force in the Overwatch universe. chinq: His power and durability can be scaled to and is possible greater than that of Winston. The same gorilla who can trade blows with Doomfist who has the power to level skyscrapers. Avocado: And though he isn't nearly as fast as the likes of Tracer, Genji and Soldier 76 in movement speed, he's still fast enough to react to and catch them. chinq: For reference, they're fast enough to dodge missiles, reflect bullets and outrun a grenade explosion explosion respectively. But that feat for 76 doesn't have everyone convinced. It is fully possible that he was just able to run across the alley he was in before the grenade could go off. Avocado: But whether or not that feat stands doesn't matter. He can still react to Genji and Tracer, which is still very impressive. chinq: And now we get onto his weaponry. And boy does he have some cool things in his Arsenal. Starting with his magnificent scrap gun. Avocado: You call that thing magnificent? It looks like he made it himself out of actual scraps. What is he, a junker? chinq: Uhh... Avocado... Avocado: No, no. You don't need to point it out. I realised the moment I said it. Let's move on to what it can do. chinq: It's primary fire is a shotgun blast. Good for close range heavy damage. But if his opponent is a little further away, Maui can shoot what appears to be a compacted hot wad of scraps. Avocado: Though the scrap ball has better range than the shotgun blast, it still has its range limits. It can hit people again medium range, but it basically can't do crap from very far away. Eventually, it will break down into smaller parts, essentially just turning it into the shotgun blast again. chinq: And then there's the whole reason that Roadhog is fighting Maui in the first place. His goddamn hook. Barring D.VA and Bastion, this hook makes Roadhog one of, if not the most overpowered and broken characters in the entire current Overwatch cast. (Edit: Not anymore. R.I.P Daddy Roadhog's in game viability) Avocado: This hook is attached to a chain, making it ideal for throwing and grabbing enemies. If Roadhog manages to grapple onto you, unless your durability is as high Winston, Orisa or any of the other tank heroes, he can hook you, pull you in, blow his load all over you and wipe it off with a quick smack to the face. chinq: ... And you're the one who's telling me to restrict myself? Avocado: What are you talking ab-... Oh... Oh...... Ooooooohhhhh....... chinq: What my cohost here was trying to say is: Roadhog can get a hold of you with his hook, pull you toward him, shoot you in the face with bullets and punch you to finish you off if you somehow manage to survive. Avocado: Roadhog also has his own motorbike, a gas mask and a canister full of an unknown gas that can heal him up completely in 1-2 inhales. chinq: But none of these compare to his ultimate ability. The Whole Hog. Avocado: This attack happens when Roadhog crams a top-loader on his gun. It then allows him to spray rapid rounds of bullets wherever he aims. Not only does it deal massive damage, but it can also push back any hero in the game like they're not even there, barring a fortified Orisa. chinq: Doesn't sound that impressive. They don't look that heavy. Avocado: Really? Roadhog doesn't look heavy? The guy weighs a goddamn quarter ton. The whole hog can easily push back those kinds of weights. And that's assuming that Roadhog is the heaviest character in Overwatch. We don't know what Reinhardt's armour, D.VA's mech and Bastion are made of. So they could very well be heavier. chinq: This guy has accomplished some insane feats. He's hooked a guy up a building, easily survived the epicentre of an explosion strong enough to easily obliterate a concrete warehouse and has pulled off many heists with Junkrat. Avocado: Not to mention he's adapted to surviving the harsh conditions of the Australian Outback and was one of the people who survived the attack on the omnium core in the first place. chinq: But despite how strong Roadhog is, even he has his flaws. Avocado: While he's extremely strong and tough, he's quite lacking in speed and mobility. chinq: Don't get us wrong, the fact he can hook and react to guys like Genji and Tracer is very impressive. But when he actually needs to get around, he doesn't have any way to get where he needs to be all too fast. Avocado: He also can't use his hook to grapple like Widowmaker. So he lacks mobility. Not to mention, his scrap gun can only fire 5 shots before reloading no matter what he fires. And if you can stay out of his hook's range, he can't do much. He doesn't do well at long range combat at all. And people who can fly and attack from the air like Pharah are basically a perfect counter to him. chinq: And he's a constant target of his world's God. What, you think we mean the God AI programs? HA! No. We're obviously talking about Daddy Jeff Kaplan. Avocado: But that really shouldn't count as a weakness. That only effects gameplay, not how powerful Roadhog actually is. chinq: But these weaknesses don't keep him from being a major force to be reckoned with. So if you value your life, don't mess with Daddy Roadhog. Avocado: Wait, what'd you just call him? https://youtu.be/tTHOhQapfbU?t=13s Death Battle Card closes Intermission (Cue https://youtu.be/92H3Mscg7QQ?t=25s) Avocado: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's try our best to end this debate once and for all. chinq: It's time for a Fanon DEATH BATTLLLLLLLE! Death Battle Card closes Pre-Fight The camera pans around the defenders spawn room for Dorado. Down in the sea next to the building, a wooden canoe pulls up next to all the other boats. The man on the boat suddenly transforms into a hawk and flies up to the backyard of the building before transforming back into a human. The man is revealed to be Maui (big shocker). Maui: What is this place? This definitely isn't an island. Suddenly, a group of 5 cops comes charging through into the backyard. Cop 1: Ok, where are these two? Cop 2: I told you sir, I really don't think they came this way. This is a dead end. I doubt they have a boat. And it just feels like we're here to set up a bs story. Cop 1: I didn't ask for your input McArthur. Cop 2: Sorry sir. One cop points to Maui. Cop 3: That looks like it could be him sir. All 5 cops look at Maui. Cop 1: Are you sure? Cop 2: Yeah, he doesn't look at all equipped to rob a ban- Cop 1: Once again, we didn't ask for your input McArthur. Cop 4: Well sir, this guy does fit the description. Tall, large build, tattoo with a fire theme on his stomach, he has a hook and a hairstyle like my nana. This very well could be him. Cop 5: Yeah, it does fit the description that we were given. Cop 1: Very well. Maui: Huh... I wonder what they're all talking about. Probably trying to think of the best way to greet their idol! Yeah, that's it. Cop 1: On my command! All 5 cops point their guns at Maui. Maui: This doesn't look good. Cop 2: Sir, I really doubt this is him. They said he was with another guy with burning ha- Cop 1: SHUT IT MCARTHUR! Maui: Yup, definitely doesn't look good. Cop 1: FIRE! The cops all open fire on Maui. But Maui transforms into a hawk and flies off before they can shoot him. Maui: Well that was strange. I wonder what they're talking abo- Suddenly he spots two people on motorbikes on the other side of town. Maui: Hmm... Maybe one of them knows what's going on. I'll have to check with them. (Cue https://youtu.be/y6d6I_bK2Qs) The camera pans over to the motorbike duo. Who are revealed to be Junkrat and Roadhog, driving across town and carrying massive amounts of stolen loot with them. Maui: Well, I guess I better check, just in case. Maui flies over. But when he gets nearer, he hears them say something. Junkrat: You know, they actually sent cops in the wrong damn direction. How funny is that? Haha. Roadhog: I mean... It's not that funny. Junkrat: Oh shut up you old knob. It's hilarious. We're robbing them and getting off scott free! Haha. Maui: Robbing them? Ok, I want answers. Maui transforms back into a human and throws his hook toward the back wheel of Roadhog's motorbike which send him flying off and sliding on the ground for a couple dozen meters after landing. Junkrat stops his motorbike and turns to see what just happened. Roadhog: Ouch, what gives? Maui: Ok, I wanna know what's going on here. I've just been attacked by these people because they mistook me for you. Roadhog: So the police ended up shooting at you? Ok, I take it back. This is pretty funny. Maui: No, it's not. So explain what's happening here. Roadhog: And if I don't? Maui: I will personally demonstrate what the power of a Demigod can do to a mere morta- Roadhog shoots Maui in the head with his scrap ball. Maui falls on his back. Roadhog: I cannot be bothered dealing with this right now. Maui gets back up, scratched, but more pissed off than injured. Maui: Oh, it is on. Roadhog: Junkrat. Junkrat: Yeah mate? Roadhog: Don't interfere with this fight. I want to take care of this guy myself. Junkrat: Uhh... Sure. Maui: Let's go fatso, one on on- Roadhog shoots Maui with his scrap ball again, but Maui brushes it off. Maui: Stop doing that! Roadhog: Why don't you come and make me, tough guy? Maui: Oh, gladly. Fight (Cue https://youtu.be/NDOEI-278Z497s) Maui and Roadhog charge at each other and start clashing their hooks. Maui begins to easily overpower Roadhog. Maui: What's the matter tough guy? Can't handle the strength of a Demigod? Roadhog (Struggling): I got more tricks up my sleeve than just this hook ya know. Maui: I could say the same thing. Maui turns into a hawk. Roadhog: Ok, what the fuck? Maui flies behind Roadhog, grabs him by the shoulders and throws him several feet into the air. Once Roadhog starts descending, Maui transforms back into a human and his hook begins to glow blue. Maui: Get ready for this one. Once Roadhog falls to just above Maui, Maui hits him with his hook hard enough to send him flying across Dorado, crashing through buildings until he lands at the building where Maui first entered. Roadhog: Agh, that son of a bitch. The 5 cops from before, who were still there, turn and face Roadhog. Cop 2: Ok, maybe that could be him sir. Cop 1: Shut it McArthur. Roadhog takes a canister of his gas and inhales it to heal. Cop 5: I got this sir. Roadhog finishes healing and crushes the canister. Cop 5: Put your hands in the air. Roadhog: I have enough to deal with right now without you getting in my way. Cop 5: I don't think you heard me. Put your ha- Roadhog shoots the cop with his scrap gun. Roadhog: And I don't think you heard me. I have enough to deal with. Cop 1: NO! Not Jäger! He was only 34 years from retirement Roadhog: Well, I've got a fight to get back t- Maui suddenly jabs Roadhog in the stomach with his hook. Roadhog: Ahh! Why? And when did you get here? Maui: I've been here since that guy was about to attack you. It's a miracle how fast you can travel when you can turn into the world's fastest animals. Roadhog: When I'm done with you, the only thing you'll be able to transform into is a corpse! Maui: Well that wasn't a very well thought out threat. Roadhog grabs a top loader and sticks it onto his gun. Roadhog: SAY GOODNIGHT!!! Maui: But it's midday. Roadhog begins firing his Whole Hog. Maui: Oh, not good for me. Maui successfully blocks the bullets with his hook before they can hit him. Roadhog: I WILL NOT LOOSE TO YOU! Maui: Dream on, buddy. Maui's hook is able to block the bullets until the top loader breaks. Roadhog: Oh no... Maui rushes up to Roadhog, knocks him into the air with his hook, then transforms into a hawk, flies up to Roadhog and knocks him down to the ground again, creating a giant crater. Roadhog: Ow.... I... Can't... Feel... My.... Everything. Maui flies back down and turns back into a human. Maui: Told you I'd show you the power of a Demigod. You could've avoided this. Maui begins walking up to Roadhog. Roadhog: Hehehe. Maui: What's so funny? Roadhog: You said I could've avoided this... Maui: Yeah? Maui gets closer, now only a few feet away. Roadhog: Cause I could say the same thing... Roadhog grabs his Scrap Gun. Roadhog: TO YOU! Roadhog is able to shoot Maui in the gut. Maui: AAHHH!!! Roadhog takes another canister, heals himself and stands back up. Roadhog: You should've quit while you were ahead. I may have not hit anything vital that time, since you weren't close enough. But that's about to change. Roadhog throws his hook at Maui. Maui: Oh no you don't! Maui is able to avoid the hook just in time and grabs it before Roadhog can pull it back. Roadhog: HEY! Let go of that! Maui: Ohh, I don't know about that. What do you think Little Buddy? Roadhog: ... What? Suddenly, one of Maui's tattoos, one that looks just like him, starts moving. Roadhog: What?! Maui: Should we give him back his hook? Mini Maui shakes his head. Roadhog: A man who can shape-shift and has a sentient tattoo... I was not ready for today. Maui pulls Roadhog's hook out of his hands, now having two hooks. Roadhog: Uh oh! Maui: Uh oh indeed. Roadhog fires a scrap ball at Maui, but Maui catches it on the inside of his hook, spins around and throws it back, hitting the scrap gun out of Roadhog's hand. Roadhog: This is really not good for me! Maui: You should've quit while you were ahead! Roadhog takes out a canister of his gas, but Maui hooks it and grabs it. Maui: So what is this stuff? Roadhog: Gulp Maui inhales the gas. And as he does, the small bullet holes on his stomach disappear. Maui: Wow, that's some impressive stuff! Maui then starts spinning his hook by the rope on it and starts spinning Roadhog's hook by the chain. Roadhog starts backing away. Maui: Oh, you're not getting off that easy! Maui swings his own hook at Roadhog's left arm and Roadhog's hook at Roadhog's right arm. Maui: Let's see you take in that gas without any arms. Maui tears off both of Roadhog's arms. Maui: And now for some karma. Maui grabs Roadhog with Roadhog's own hook and pulls him forward. Maui gets ready to swing his hook as it starts to glow blue. Maui: IT'S MAUI TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII- Roadhog (At the same time): OH SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII- Maui swings his hook which hits Roadhog in the head, causing a massive explosion. After a few seconds, the dust from the explosion clears. Maui and Roadhog are revealed to both be lying in a huge crater caused by the explosion. Both of Roadhog's arms were gone. His head had been obliterated along with part of his body. Maui, though damaged, is able to get back up. Maui: Wow, that was a tough fight. Wouldn't you say Little Buddy? Mini Maui nods. Maui: Well, let's get out of here. Maui transforms into a hawk and flies back to his boat. Death Battle Card closes K.O Maui is seen sailing across the sea, now with two hooks. Roadhog's corpse is picked up by a squad of police officers and dragged away. Results (Cue https://youtu.be/sCKDlAZrFJM) chinq: Damn, that was brutal! Avocado: This battle was nowhere near clear cut. Roadhog does hold a significant speed advantage over Maui due to scaling to characters like Soldier 76, Tracer and Genji, and his self heal will be able to buy him some time. But it ultimately wasn't enough to tip the tide of battle in his favour. chinq: Maui was much stronger, being able to pull islands whilst Roadhog at his best can scale to characters who can level skyscrapers. Which is impressive, but it's not as impressive as pulling islands. Avocado: And while Roadhog holds a huge advantage in speed, it was Maui who had the advantage in manoeuvrability. Being able to fly around as a hawk or move around as any other agile animal like a monkey. chinq: Experience and durability also went to Maui. Maui is over a thousand years old and has battled gods, meanwhile Roadhog is in his forties and tends to battle humans, robots and gorillas. Not to downplay the Overwatch cast. But they're not as impressive as Te Ka, who Maui is able to trade blows with. Not to mention Maui can survive a beating from Tamatoa, even without his hook. Avocado: Speaking of his hook, yes, Roadhog could kill Maui if he was able to disarm him, but the same could be said vice versa for Roadhog and his Scrap Gun. He'd be wide open for Maui to completely obliterate him with one hook swing. The same could be said for when he has to reload. He only has 5 shots in his gun before he needs to reload. That would also give Maui a great opportunity to completely destroy him. chinq: Wait, couldn't Roadhog just shoot Maui? The guy hasn't been shown to be bulletproof.. Avocado: True, Maui hasn't shown to be bulletproof. But his skin has been shown to be very difficult to break. Maui has been scraped across several meters of rock, had his foot stabbed by Tamatoa's leg and even stood on lava. And his skin took absolutely no damage. No scratches, no burns, nothing. Sure, he was hurt, but his skin still stayed intact. I won't sit here and tell you he's definitely bulletproof, but I do think he has tough enough skin to at least resist bullets for a short amount of time. chinq: Yeah. And even then, Maui can just fly as a hawk and stay out of range until Roadhog needs to reload. Avocado: So with everything but speed stacked against him, it was only a matter of time before Maui landed a good enough hit to put poor Mako down. chinq: Sorry Daddy Roadhog. But we've found a better hooker. Avocado: Really chinq? Really? chinq: Hey, I lasted this long didn't I? Avocado: Sigh chinq: I've waited long enough to do that. Just let me have it. Avocado: Fine. chinq: The winner is Maui. https://youtu.be/WieN4Al_fGw?t=69s Death Battle Card closes Next Time The camera pans around Snowdin, into Sans and Papyrus's house. Sans and Papyrus are sitting on their couch. Papyrus: Hey, Sans? Sans: yeah? Papyrus: You ever wonder why we're here? Sans: well, i'm only here because I'm gonna be fighting in some asshole's online written battle series against some guy from a halo machinima series. Papyrus: ... What? I meant, why are we here, as in, why are we just sitting here when we could be setting up some puzzles. Sans: oh... forget i said anything. Hey guys, if you're reading this then wow, you didn't hate this as much as I thought you would. Anyway, this was my first written fight and I hope you enjoyed it. If you disagreed, then please, tell me why. I welcome all debunks so long as the debunker isn't being a dick. Anyway, all feedback is appreciated and I hope you end up enjoying all my future projects for this wiki. Thanks for reading. Category:Disney vs Overwatch themed battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:MLG Avocado Category:'Disney vs Blizzard' Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Season Premiere Category:Series Premiere Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017 Category:Death Battles with Music